Clean Safety
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Two major events that might have helped to shape Bree into her currents self.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Desperate Housewives and i don't make any money from it

_**Clean Safety.  
**_

It was early morning when Anne Mason got woken up by a terrible scream. She rose up from bed so quickly that her husband got woken up as well and asked, "Where's the fire."

"Something is wrong with Bree, I have to check what it is," she said with a sigh.

"Do you wish me to come with you?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"No, it's nothing I'm sure, so I'll probably be right back," she said and gave her husband a loving kiss before she got out of bed and started to walk towards her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

A moment sooner she entered and asked, "Bree sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"I..I dunno and I realized I must be injured," she said, looking at her mother with scared eyes.

"What do you mean you must be injured?" her mother asked rather confused, looking at her eleven year old daughter. It was very seldom she saw Bree scared, but right now she could tell she was just that.

"It's blood everywhere," she said and nodded towards her sheets, they were covered in blood, much like her sleeping pants.

"Awww dearest, that's not from an injury, you've gotten your first period," said her mother, surprised that she had gotten it that early.

"No it can't be," Bree disagreed, as she shook her head violently and got out of bed.

"It is," said her mother.

"Can we please get rid of the blood. I don't like it when it all is dirty," she said, looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Of course, if you just go and take a shower I will make sure it is gone and clean when you get back," said Anne.

"It really has to be clean," said Bree, as she hated when things got dirty and in disorder.

"It will be," her mother promised.

Bree sighed heavily as she hurried towards the bathroom to get the blood of her.

* * *

The young girl scrubbed what she had to get the blood off herself. It had managed to dry during the night and was a little bit hard to get off, but in the end it did.

She got out of the shower, only to find that even if the blood seemed to stop while she was in the shower it didn't when she got out, meaning she would again get dirty.

Silent tears of frustration rand down her cheeks, she did not like it, not at all.

"Bree, are you OK?" she heard her mother asked, from outside the bathroom door.

"No, I can't make it stop," she said with a sigh.

"May I come in?" her mother asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered.

Anne came in and handed her a sanitary napkin to use. Bree wrinkled her nose, but still put it in her underwear before putting it on. Then she said, "How long will it bleed?"

"A week, maybe a little less," her mother answered.

Bree sighed and said, "OK, did you clean the bed?"

"Yes every drop is gone, it's all clean now," her mother said and smiled at her.

"Good, thank you," said Bree and walked back into her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

After Bree had gotten dressed she sat down by her desk and opened her math book to try to do a little work before school to keep ahead. She opened her desk drawer to take out a note book, third of the ones in the drawer. They were sorted alphabetically after subject.

The ones on her desk were on the other hand sorted out by size and in perfect order. Just like everything in her room. Everything was perfectly organized from the clothes in her closet to the books on the shelves. All because Bree hated when things got messy. A clean environment was a safe environment in her eyes.

If her systems got broken however she felt insecure, like she lost control. That was something she didn't like as she needed to be in control at every time. Which was why she had flipped out over the blood in her bed the same morning. It was new and dirty and she didn't like it.

She sighed as she figured she better get used to it as she knew she would bleed over and over for many years ahead. She let out a moan of pain as she felt a sharp pain downstairs before turning another page in her book.

* * *

Bree's mother was right as the bleeding stopped five days after it had started. Meaning that Bree again felt like she had full control. Well more or less that was as she felt she was a bit behind when it came to her homework, as there was a boy in her class that stole her attention.

His name was Donald and he had blonde hair, green eyes and was in many ways a trouble maker. Bree in a way admired how he was a rule breaker as she preferred to stick by the rules. She in fact was a typical rules girl as it felt wrong even trying to break them. Donald on the other hand…

She sighed dreamily as she put some papers aside to start on her paper about the civil war. Just then the peace was broken by a terrible scream and a car engine spinning away fast.

Bree dropped what she had and ran to check it out. The sight that met her the young girl, she would never forget. There in the driveway in front of the garage, was her mother in a big pool of blood. She was lying there completely still. Bree run over to her and sat down, trying to get her to wake up while she whispered, "Mummy, mummy."

Tears were running down her cheek as she soon understood her mummy would never again wake up.

* * *

The young girl called her father, that again called for an ambulance. It all happened so fast and soon they were all gone. All that was left was a pool of her mother's blood. Dirty and a reminder.

Bree couldn't look at it, she just couldn't. Just like her mother had cleaned her bed for blood she cleaned the driveway. She sat there scrubbing for hours and hours until it was spotless. Then she ran up to her room, threw herself on the bed and cried tears of sadness and bitterness.

She just couldn't grasp the fact that her mother was forever gone. It broke her deep inside. And even if now was clean and safe, the stains of blood would stay in her memory forever. She would never manage to escape the horror brought upon her on what she later learned was a drunk driver.

She cried clinging to her teddy bear. A bear her mother given her ages ago. It made her feel safer and less alone. Like her mother had left a part of her behind. The rest of her would stay inside the young girl's heart for the rest of her life.

It is uncertain if it was these two events that led to Bree needing to have it clean around her. Maybe that obsession had started even before it, only it become more afterwards. One thing that however was certain was that even if Bree seemed to have absolute control, even if that wasn't always so.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
